Ayato First
by syntia.amano
Summary: Heroine menemukan sebuah peti di ruang penyimpanan barang, dan merasa penasaran dengan isinya sebelum Ayato mengalihkan pikirannya. Heroine x Ayato


Title : Coming First

Rating : T

Pairing : Ayato x Heroine

Summary : Heroine menemukan sebuah peti di ruang penyimpanan barang, dan merasa penasaran dengan isinya sebelum Ayato mengalihkan pikirannya. Heroine x Ayato

A/N : Aku membuat ini sebelum game-nya keluar dan mencoba membuatnya sesuai dengan drama cd

WARNING! Maybe typo and OOC

O,O

"Ahhh, kenapa juga kau harus mengajakku kemari," keluh Ayato saat mereka tiba di tempat penyimpanan barang. Gadis yang menyeretnya itu tersenyum dan menunjuk ke sebuah peti. "Hah? Kau mau aku membuka peti itu?" Dia mengangguk. Ayato menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya malas. "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh pelayan… Ahh, aku tahu. Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu cuma bersamaku tanpa terlihat saudara-saudaraku kan?" Ayato tersenyum sinis sementara gadis yang tinggal bersama mereka sejak beberapa saat yang lalu itu langsung menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak? Che, padahal aku sudah senang dia mengajakku kemari tanpa terlihat yang lain," lirihnya.

"Apa? Kau tanya aku bilang apa?" Gadis itu memandangnya polos. "Bukan apa-apa, tidak usah kau pikirkan." Komori Yui, gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu mengangguk. Ayato mencoba mengangkat peti yang ternyata terkunci itu. "Che, peti ini terkunci. Kau tahu?! Lalu kenapa kau nggak tanya pada pelayan tentang kuncinya!" kesal Ayato namun sama sekali tidak membuat Yui takut.

"Che, kau bilang semua pelayan tidak mengetahui tentang peti ini?" Gadis itu mengangguk. "Hee, sepertinya menarik. Apa? Kau bilang karena kau tahu aku akan menganggapnya menarik jadi kau menarikku dan bukan saudaraku yang lain?" Gadis berambut cream pucat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kembali. "Che, jadi bukan karena alasan lain," lirih Ayato lagi sambil membuang muka.

"Hah? Kau tanya aku bicara apa? Tidak ada! Kau dengar? Tidak ada!" Ayato menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf yang membuat Yui memicingkan matanya tidak percaya. "Che, terserahlah. Lalu kenapa kau mau membuka peti ini? Ada yang penting?" Yui menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Kau cuma penasaran dengan keberadaan peti yang tertutup dengan alat-alat pembersih yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi? Apa? Ada lambang keluarga Sakamaki? Dimana?" Yui merendahkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk ke arah lambang keluarga Sakamaki yang terukir di bagian gembok peti. "Che, itu tidak bisa jadi petunjuk apapun. Kenapa kau tidak meminta yang lain saja?" Yui menatap Ayato.

"Hah? Shuu terlalu malas untuk membantumu, Reiji tidak mau berada di tempat kotor, Kanato tidak mau berada di tempat gelap dan kalau Raito dia tidak akan membantu dan malah langsung mencoba untuk menyerangmu? Tentu saja! Apa kau itu bodoh?" Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena Ayato menyebutnya bodoh. "Che, itu karena kau tidak langsung meminta bantuanku!" kesalnya yang membuat Yui menatapnya bingung. "Padahal aku sudah senang mengira aku yang paling diandalkannya," lirih Ayato lagi.

"Hah? Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan? Tidak penting!" Gadis itu memandang Ayato penuh dengan kecurigaan, namun Ayato sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan peti ini? Hah? Membuka paksa dengan kekuatan vampire-ku? Kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya!" Yui menatap Ayato kesal karena tidak terima Ayato menyebutnya bodoh dua kali.

"Apa? Kau mau protes? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Itai!" Yui menginjak kaki Ayato dengan sekuat tenaganya. "KAU!" Yui memandang Ayato kesal dan malah menantangnya. "Ahh kau berniat untuk dihukum ternyata!" Yui memutar bola matanya, kemudian memandang lelaki berambut merah di depannya dengan curiga karena tiba-tiba Ayato tidak jadi marah padanya, padahal biasanya mereka pasti bertengkar mulut saat ini. "Apa kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau melukai Ayato-sama?" Ayato menatap gadis itu tajam, perlahan dia membuka giginya dan menjilat taringnya. Gadis itu menatap Ayato, shock. "Mati kehabisan darah atau mati karena lehermu patah, mana yang jadi pilihanmu?" Yui langsung menatap ke arah pintu keluar yang ada di belakang tubuh Ayato, matanya masih membesar karena rasa takut namun dia malah mundur karena Ayato berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak mau dua-duanya dan memilih lari?" tebak Ayato yang sadar dengan tatapan gadis itu ke arah pintu ruangan. "Apa kau berniat mengurungku?" Gadis itu terjatuh ke belakang dan mengerang sakit saat jemarinya tergores oleh sudut tajam dari ukiran di peti. "OI! Apa kau…" Ayato terdiam sejenak sementara gadis di depannya meringis kesakitan. "Hmm, jadi kau berniat mengodaku?" tanya Ayato yang suaranya menjadi semakin rendah. Yui menatapnya kaget kemudian langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Apa? Kau bilang sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menggodaku? Lalu kenapa kau malah mundur dan jatuh ke belakang? Lihat kakimu yang panjang itu terlihat dengan jelas dan melukai jarimu untuk memikatku?" Gadis itu buru-buru menyatukan kedua kakinya dan memperbaiki rok pendek yang tadi terangkat sampai sempat sedikit memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu malu. Aku dengan senang hati menerima ajakanmu untuk mencicipi darah di sana." Gadis itu buru-buru berdiri dan menegakkan badan meskipun tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Kau dengar?" Yui menggelengkan kepala. "Hah? Kau tidak mendengar apapun? Che, itu karena kau manusia! Hah? Memang apa yang salah dengan menjadi manusia? Che, kau dengar woman, darahmu itu memanggilku untuk mencicipinya, menghisapnya, menghabiskannya, dan rasa takutmu itu memanggilku untuk menenggelamkannya." Gadis itu memberontak saat Ayato hampir menyentuhnya.

"Hoi! Hah? Apa kau bilang? Darahmu sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang aku bilang? Hoi, apa kau bilang aku ingin pembohong?" Gadis itu menatapnya tanpa berpaling. Tatapannya tajam dan keras. "Che, kau tidak mau menyerah ya? Hah? Kau tidak akan melakukannya? Tidak padaku?" Pandangan mata Ayato tiba-tiba menggelap. Dalam sekejam Yui sudah berada di lantai dan Ayato di atasnya sedang menjilati darah yang keluar dari jemarinya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Ayato menatapnya tajam seperti sedang menatap makanan yang amat sangat diinginkannya.

"Hemm, darahmu memang yang paling lezat. Bukan begitu woman?" Gadis itu memberontak dan menjatuhkan Ayato ke arah sebelahnya kemudian berlari keluar.

"Che, aku harus mengejarnya lagi," kesalnya kemudian tertawa. "Larilah! Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Ayato tertawa lagi sebelum dengan kecepatan vampie mengejar gadis manusia itu.

The End


End file.
